The Flu
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Established SQ. Set between Tiny and Manhattan. AU. Crack. Whilst Emma and Henry are away in Manhattan Regina falls ill and Emma asks Snow and Charming to take care of her while she's away.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: After doing a few hours writing about death and trauma (really should have picked a cheerier essay topic) I kind of needed to cheer myself up I ended up writing this. It is total crack and kind of AU, assumes established SQ, set between Tiny and Manhattan. I don't own Once or it's characters._

_Summary: Whilst away in New York Regina gets sick and Emma asks Snow and Charming to take care of her. This first part is Snow's POV, might do a second part from Charming's POV. Hope you like :)_

"Mom please?" damn, she's used the word that will make me do everything and anything for her, no matter how much I don't want to, my resolve is melted by her use of the word 'mom'.

I sigh wondering what I'm about to get myself into "Fine Emma I'll do it"

"Thank you Mom, you are the best"

"You owe me one Emma, how's New York?"

She laughs, "It's okay, we've only just arrived, I'll call back later to check in on you guys"

"Sure Em, take care" I hear her hang up and place the phone down, preparing myself for the next few days.

David comes down the stairs, "How's Emma?" he asks.

"She's fine" I start before telling him what we've just agreed to. He takes some convincing before he agrees to go pick her up.

* * *

He returns half an hour later with a grumpy and clearly tired Regina. She looks torn between burning the apartment down and collapsing asleep.

"Regina" I say.

"Snow" she grits out before coughing. "I don't appreciate being held against my will in this apartment" she adds gesturing around the place.

Oh yes, this is going to be fun, "Do you think I'm happy about this? Emma asked us to take care of you so we're going to, now sit down and I shall make some tea."

She glares at me before begrudgingly lowering herself down onto the couch.

David and I go into the kitchen, "So what's wrong with her?" I whisper.

He shrugs, "From what I can tell, she has a fever, a cough and is really tired"

I nod, "Sounds like the flu, we're in for a fun few days"

He looks at me, "We? Someone has to run the town while she's sick and Emma's away"

I sigh realising he's right, "How about we take it in turns?"

He gives me a confused look. You smile at him, "One day I look after Regina and you take care of the town and the next day we switch"

He thinks it over, "I guess that could work, so who does which first?"

"Rock, paper, scissors? Winner chooses which one they do first"

He grins. Annoyingly he wins and chooses to take care of the town today. He smiles smugly, kisses me and wishes me good luck before leaving me alone with Regina.

"Love you Snow, goodbye Regina"

"Love you too Charming, have a good day" I reply. Regina doesn't respond instead rolling her eyes at the pair of you.

I head back out into the living room. She is sitting rigidly against the back of the sofa frowning. I hand her a cup of tea to which she mutters thanks. I guess that's all I'm getting. I move to sit on the other chair. "You might want to sit more comfortably Regina"

"I'm fine" she says.

I roll my eyes at her stubbornness. "Clearly"

You sip your tea in a stony silence. The two of you are not exactly friendly. You are both begrudgingly civil for Emma's sake but that is about it. She and Charming are slightly friendlier having had to work together when you and Emma were stuck in the Enchanted Forest but only slightly. My thoughts are disturbed by the sound of the other woman suddenly getting up and dizzily making her way out of the room. I pause, wondering if I should follow her, before hearing groan and a suppressed whimper and decide to go see what's wrong.

I enter the bathroom and find her hunched over by the toilet, I don't have to ask what happened, that I can guess. I quickly find a small tumbler and fill it with water and pass it to Regina. I press a hand to her forehead, it's very warm, probably too warm, I try to think back on what I know about taking care of sick people. I remember being sick as a child and Regina soothing my fevers, I smile at the memory before grabbing a flannel and soaking it in cold water. She groans and tries to shift away from it when I place it on her forehead but I make sure to hold her still. "Regina, stay still, it will help", she hisses at the feel of the cold water on her head but I can tell it's helping. When she stops whimpering I take it off. "Why are you doing this?" she murmurs her eyes shut.

"Emma called and said you were sick, she asked if we could take care of you since she isn't here to"

She smiles to herself clearly happy that Emma didn't want her to be alone. I smile as well thinking that Emma, even though I didn't get the chance to raise her, has turned out in a way that makes me feel so proud, she makes sure the people she cares about are looked after. I look up to notice that the other woman is falling asleep. I shake her gently. "Regina"

"Get your hands off me Snow"

I hold my hands up, "Fine, I thought you might like help back to the living room but if you'd rather sleep in this bathroom than admit you need help so be it" your tone is scolding but I'm biting back a laugh at the woman's stubbornness as she deliberates between sleeping on an uncomfortable floor and asking me for help.

Eventually she holds her hand out, "Fine, please can you help me back to the living room?"

I help her up and walk her back into the living room and lay her down on the couch. I smile, "Now was that so hard?"

She glares at me. I move to cover her with a blanket, "I'm not a child" she grumbles but the complaint is defeated by the fact that she lets me tuck the blanket up over her shoulders and snuggles into it.

* * *

As she sleeps I take the time to watch daytime television. It sucks but it's also kind of nice to spend a day off work, even if it is with my former stepmother. Admittedly aside from her complaining today has not been as bad it could have been, neither one of you has killed the other. I wonder briefly why she even let Charming bring her here, but then remember that with Henry and Emma gone she doesn't really have anyone else to take care of her. I pause, thinking about what that must be like; I know that were I sick half the town would probably be willing to take care of me. I find it strange that I'm feeling sympathy for the woman at this moment, she did after all try to kill me several times and cursed everyone, unfortunately while she is sleeping and sick she looks annoyingly adorable and vulnerable.

She suddenly whimpers in her sleep before waking with a violent cough. I look at my watch and realise I should probably give her some medication. I grab her a glass of water for the cough before finding a bottle of flu medicine. I help her sit up and let her sip the water before grabbing the medicine and holding out the spoon.

She shakes her head. "I'm not taking that" she says putting the glass down on the table.

"You are Regina"

"It smells funny" she says wrinkling her nose.

I try not to laugh at the fact that you are having to convince the evil queen to take flu medicine. "It will make you feel better"

She shakes her head. "No"

I push the spoon closer to her "Regina, open your mouth"

She keeps her mouth shut shaking her head. "Regina"

She places hand in front of her mouth, "You can't make me take that", it comes out muffled due to her hand but I catch it anyway.

"Regina, if you don't than you won't get any better"

She doesn't answer instead keeping her head down so that I can't get the spoon near her mouth.

I shake my head at her stubborn yet childish behaviour, "Regina, come on"

I reach over and tilt her head up, "Regina you're taking this medication"

"I am not" the words end up choked though as, as soon as she opens the mouth I get the spoon in. I wait for her to swallow it down before taking it out. She glares at me before slumping back down into the blankets on the couch. "You're going to pay for that Snow"

I smile, putting the bottle away, "Of course I am, Regina, I apologise for daring to give you medicine to get rid of your flu, how terrible of me to do such a thing"

She smiles a little at my sarcastic tone before yawning. "Go to sleep Regina"

"You don't have to tell me what to do" she grumbles.

* * *

Emma phones again later in the afternoon, I grab the phone quickly so as not to wake the still sleeping woman on the couch. She sighs a little and turns but stays asleep.

"Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom?! Hello?! Are you there?" I realise Emma has been trying to get my attention whilst I was checking on Regina.

"Yes Emma, I'm here" I whisper.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Regina's asleep; I didn't want to wake her"

She laughs over the phone, "Aw, thank you for taking care of her, how is she?"

"Stubborn" I laugh.

"Oh god, she is letting you look after her though?"

"Begrudgingly"

She sighs, "Thank you for doing this Snow. I know she can be a pain but she doesn't have anyone else to look after her with me and Henry in New York and she knows that so can you go easy on her?"

"Me, go easy?"

"Mom, you can play all innocent but you can give as good as it gets when it comes to riling Regina up"

I smile, "I guess you're right, David's looking after her tomorrow"

She laughs, "Really? Does he know how to look after a sick former queen?"

"I don't know, we'll find out tomorrow, how's the search going?"

"We've only just started"

"Okay, well good luck honey"

"You too, tell Gina I love her and to stop being stubborn"

"Will do Emma"

I hang up the phone and kneel down placing a hand on Regina's forehead frowning because she's still very warm. I'm torn between letting her sleep and waking her so I can bring the fever down. Again, flashes of her looking after me when I was sick run through my head, I smile to myself, she may have hated me but she was still good at taking care of me. I wonder how she managed to do it; to hate me and have to look after me at the same time. She whimpers slightly in her sleep and frowns. I pause, trying to remember what to do, I think back to those nights in the castle and it comes to me.

I start running my fingers through her hair to comfort her and start humming a lullaby that I remember from that land. I wonder if she did this for Henry. I smile, thinking that she probably did. I hear her sigh contentedly in her sleep before her eyes open.

"You remember that lullaby?" she asks, her voice quiet and soft.

I nod, "Yes, I remember you singing it when I was sick, how did you do it?"

"Do what dear?" she asks struggling to sit up before grimacing. I push her gently back down and go to the bathroom to grab a wet flannel again, wringing it out before returning to the living room and placing it on her forehead again. She wriggles hissing again.

"How were you able to take care of me when you hated me?"

She sighs, "You really want to discuss this now?" I nod. "I had to. I didn't always want to but you needed me, it's not like I had a choice"

"You had a choice, you could have just let the maids take care of me but you didn't"

"And you could have just left me to look after myself but you didn't"

"I know" I say wiping her forehead.

"I wanted to be the one to look after you, I hated you but back then I still cared about you"

I smile, "I love Emma, and despite all of the pain and suffering we've caused each other I know you love her too, and that is why I agreed to take care of you today. We're family again Regina"

She nods, "Truce?" she ask holding out her hand.

"Truce" I agree shaking her hand, "Emma says to tell you that she loves you and to stop being stubborn"

She smiles, "Sounds like Emma"

"It does indeed. She's right; you need to let people look after you sometimes"

She nods, "I know dear"

"How are you feeling now?" I say removing the damp cloth and placing it on the table.

"A little better, are you going to make me have more of that vile medicine?"

"Yes, you may not like it but it helps"

She groans.

I laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just the evil queen acting like a baby over flu medicine"

She glares at me, "Let's just get this over with"

* * *

David returns to find Regina curled up asleep with her head on a pillow in my lap as I watch TV. I ended up having to comfort her again after one of her fever dreams and somehow this is how you ended up since it was the most comfortable for both of you. He bends down to kiss me and gestures to Regina. "How'd it go?"

"It could've been worse, we talked, we've agreed on a truce"

"Excellent, so how hard is it to take care of a sick evil queen"

I laugh, "You can find out tomorrow"

"You're not going to give me any helpful tips?"

I smile at him, "I'll give you one, she hates flu medicine" you show him your sleeve which during your second attempt at giving it to her ended up covered in the stuff.

"Wonderful"

"How's the town?"

"Running smoothly, hope she feels better soon though, that paperwork is confusing stuff"

"Is there that much?"

"A lot more than I realised" he sighs.

"You better not have left me a ton of paperwork Charming" I say.

He grins, "I only left what I couldn't manage"

"Oh god, that will be all of it then"

"Hey!" he laughs, "I got through about half of it" he admits.

He leans across and kisses me again, "We'll see how you do at running the town"

I kiss him back, "Yes, I guess we will"

There is a groan from in between you, "Could you two please stop doing that over my head? It's positively sickening"

"I see the flu hasn't tempered down the snarkiness?" Charming asks.

She rolls her eyes, "Shut up Charming, you better not have destroyed the town"

"Relax Regina, the town is fine"

She sits up slowly having realised her position but the action makes her cough again. I get her another glass of water as Charming passes her some tissues. Somehow the coughing has sparked a nosebleed in the woman. This is when the phone rings. "You get it" Charming says, "I'll deal with this," he holds more tissues to her face and pats her back to try to get her to stop coughing.

"Emma, how are you?" I ask handing Charming more tissues.

"I'm fine, how's it going?"

"Alright, we're still looking but hopefully we will find it soon, how's Regina?"

You look over and see Charming give a thumbs-up as the nosebleed has stopped. "She's okay"

"Oh by the way I forgot to tell you that when she has bad coughing fits she gets pretty bad nosebleeds so watch out for that"

I laugh at the timing of the advice, "Yes thank you for that tip Emma"

"Is that Emma? Can I talk to her?"

"Is that Regina?"

"Yes, would you like to talk to her?"

"Mom" she says.

"Alright" I pass the phone to Regina.

I go join Charming in the kitchen while she talks to Emma. "Well that was pretty gross" Charming says. I laugh at his reaction, "It was a nosebleed David, and apparently she gets them when she has coughing fits so enjoy that tomorrow"

He groans, "Oh god this is going to be fun, are you sure you don't want to trade?"

I smile, "No way, a deal is a deal, tomorrow it's your turn"


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed this :) Tis Charming's turn now, hope you enjoy it :)_

I wake to a loud coughing sound followed by a groan. I lift myself up preparing for a long day, before remembering that it's my husband's turn. I smile internally before wondering if I should wake him for this or deal with it myself. I hear another groan and Charming remains dead to the world, how he can sleep through that I have no idea. I hear a very croaky "Snow" and decide to go and help before leaving David to deal with her.

I pull back the curtain and walk slowly into the living room rubbing the sleep from my eyes a little as they adjust to daylight. "Ugh, Regina" I say "Good morning" re-opening my eyes to see Regina curled up on the floor whimpering. I bend down next to her, "Regina? Why are you on the floor?"

"Water" she croaks out. I place a hand on her arm before quickly pulling it back; her fever has definitely gotten worse. I gently lift her off the floor and get her back up onto the sofa, she groans at the movement. "I know" I say, "But you can't stay on the floor, I'll go get you some water okay?" she nods slowly.

I quickly run a glass of water for her before grabbing the flu medicine bottle, I'll have to pick up some more today. I sit down next to Regina and hand her the glass. "I thought it was Charmings turn" she murmurs.

"Yes it is but he's still sleeping"

"Still a light sleeper?" she asks. I nod before remembering something, "You called out for me not him" I say. She lifts her head a little, "It's quicker to say." I roll my eyes, "Yeah I'm sure that's what it was" I reply before unscrewing the cap on the medicine bottle. "No" she whimpers and tries to shift away from me. Given that you're both on the same sofa she can't exactly move far.

Luckily for me, she's too tired to fight me too hard, she coughs as she swallows the medicine and I wait to see if she's going to start bleeding again. Luckily she doesn't. "How are you feeling today Regina?" I ask brushing her hair away from her face, she looks paler today.

"Hurts" she mumbles. I frown, thinking back over what I know about the flu, "The fever?" I ask. She nods "And my head." "Okay, I'm going to get a wet cloth for your fever and some ibuprofen for your head alright?" she nods in reply. I move her so that she's lying down, you look to the clock and see that I need David to get up soon because I have to run the town today. I give her the ibuprofen and kneel down next to her placing the cloth on her forehead. She hisses. "Sing" she whispers. I can barely hear her and I feel a pang of sympathy for the woman. She looks so vulnerable that I comply and begin singing the lullaby from yesterday. She closes her eyes and I pull the cloth away. I keep singing until I notice her breathing even out. I pull myself up to stand and move to get Charming up.

* * *

Twenty minutes later I walk back into the kitchen having showered and changed for work. Charming hands me a take-away mug of coffee, "How is she today?" he asks.

I shake my head, "Not good, I think her fever's worse, make sure you keep her hydrated David"

He nods, "How often do I need to give her this?" he asks gesturing to the flu bottle. "Every four hours, if her head still hurts as well give her some ibuprofen, it's in the bathroom"

"Okay" he looks mildly confused, I hope he copes alright today, I'm fairly certain Emma will kill you both if anything bad happens. "Have a good day David, if you need help call me"

He smiles, "We'll be fine Snow" he kisses you, "Good luck running the town"

"Bye Snow" I hear from the couch.

I smile, "Bye Regina, good luck"

"We'll be fine" David says, Regina stares at me disbelievingly before coughing herself into a nosebleed and that I think, is my cue to leave.

* * *

I don't think I've ever been more underprepared in my life. Yes I've fought dragons and sirens, and been on numerous quests and battles but I've never really had to look after a sick person before.

Plus it's Regina, whilst Snow and Emma were in the Enchanted Forest I had spent some time with her but normally with Henry as a buffer. Before the curse broke you were on a semi-friendly basis and back in the forest my main interactions with her were mostly threat based. So all in all I don't really have much experience when dealing with Regina, unless it's protecting shared family members and trying to kill each other.

Admittedly you are as civil as you can be with each other given her relationship with your daughter. However taking care of her when she's ill? I took care of Henry for a little while before but luckily he didn't get sick and when the nightmares started Regina came to help. Snow, at least, knows how to care of people. I look at the flu medicine bottle, it smells disgusting, I wonder how Snow managed to make her take this stuff, I wouldn't. I'm also hoping she doesn't have another nosebleed. Prince Charming might have been in many a battle and slain many beasts; David Nolan however is mildly squeamish when it comes to things like blood and vomit.

She groans and whimpers in her sleep. "Regina?" I ask. She slowly opens her eyes before clutching her stomach, "bathroom" she croaks clearly needing my help. Oh crap. Please don't be sick. Fate is not that kind, she is. I stare up at the ceiling as she does and try to breathe through my gag reflex. When she's done, she practically collapses against the wall resting her head against the tile.

"Okay" I say "Let's get you back to the couch"

She shakes her head and whimpers when I try to move her, she is insanely hot. I remember what Snow said about keeping her hydrated and leave the bathroom to grab her some water. While in the kitchen U hear her coughing and a thudding noise. I rush back into the bathroom, well as quick as I can whilst holding a glass of water to find her on the floor and bleeding from a cut on her forehead, having hit her head as she fell. Crap.

I place the water on the bathroom counter before going over to her. "Regina?! What happened?"

She groans as I move her to sit so you can check her head. "Tried to stand" she mumbles.

"Why?" I say handing her the water.

"To get back to the couch" she answers and I shake my head in frustration. I wonder why she didn't just take my help but I know the answer to that: pride which is ridiculous given how sick she is. I look at the cut on her head and realise that it's going to need stitches. Double crap.

"Regina, I need to take you to hospital"

"No" she protests weakly before coughing.

"You need stitches"

"N" this no is interrupted by a loud coughing fit, I pat her on the back like I saw Snow do hoping this helps. It does but a nosebleed starts. There's a lot of blood. I can feel my vision grow hazy at the sight of it and hear a concerned croaky "Charming?" before I faint.

* * *

I groan and open my eyes to see a concerned Dr Whale looking over me. "Ah good you're awake" he says.

I sit up gingerly, "What happened?"

"You fainted. Regina called us and then we sent an ambulance for the pair of you" he pulls out a small light and ask me to follow it, "Okay, pupil function is good, how do you feel?"

"Fine" I say, "How's Regina?"

"Sleeping. We gave her some stitches and some fluids but you're both fine to go home" he says.

"Okay great. Does Snow know?" I ask.

"Yes" he says giving me an understanding look. "So scared of blood?" he smirks.

"David Nolan is" I reply.

He laughs, "Great excuse"

I put my head in my hands as he laughs wondering how quickly this news will spread, the prince who fainted at a nosebleed, great title. Snow probably won't let me hear the end of it and Emma will probably kill me for the stitches part.

I leave the room in search of Regina. I grab the attention of a nurse, "Do you know where Regina is?"

She points me to a room down the hall. I walk in and see that Regina is indeed sleeping. She looks slightly less flushed than when I last saw her so I assume that's good. Whale comes in holding a bag, "Here's some more flu medication for her, try and keep her hydrated, when she wakes up you two can leave, I've also put some bandages in there so that you and Snow can replace it in the morning"

"Okay, thank you Dr Whale"

He nods and leaves to his other patients. It's when he leaves that it dawns on me that if an ambulance brought you two in, you have no way of getting home. Snow will probably be busy, I think, but it's worth giving her a call.

"Snow, can you come pick Regina and I up from the hospital?"

"Sorry Charming, I actually have a meeting I need to go to, how are you?"

"I'm fine and so is Regina, well she has stitches, but otherwise fine"

"Good, you do know that when I said take care of her I didn't mean injure and hospitalise?"

I laugh in spite of myself, "I know, I didn't mean for this to happen"

I hear her laugh, "Let's hope Emma is as understanding"

"Oh god" I say "She's going to kill me isn't she?"

"Probably, I have to go, get home safe"

"Will do, see you later"

* * *

Ruby agrees to drive you two home, though admittedly not without throwing a few teasing jabs at me for fainting, she also came bearing soup for Regina.

After helping me get Regina upstairs and onto the couch she leaves.

"Do you want this soup now?" I ask. She nods. She's been worryingly quiet since she woke up and I'm mildly concerned.

"Planning revenge?" I joke.

"The humiliation of the great Prince Charming fainting will be enough vengeance" she smiles. I wonder if I should push and if it's even my place to do so.

"Did they give you flu meds at the hospital?" she nods. "How's your head?"

"It's okay"

"How's the soup?"

She nods, "Really good, Granny makes a nice soup"

"Better than yours?"

She smiles, "No way"

She sets the empty soup bowl on the counter and rubs her eyes. I lean over and place my hand on her forehead, at which she glares at me; she doesn't feel as warm as before. Hopefully the worst has passed.

"Did Emma call?" she asks. I can see that she's trying to act indifferent but I guess the mask must be harder to keep up when she's sick because her tone gives her away.

"I don't know" and I don't, she typically calls Snow and I forgot to ask earlier.

"Oh" she says. She looks down.

"I'm sure she's fine" I say hoping to reassure the woman.

"Of course" she mumbles lying down. The motion causes me to see a tear snaking down the side of her face. I pause, trying to figure out what's wrong and what to do.

I think it over for a few moments before realising, "I'm sure Emma's busy you know, with the search for Rumple's son. I bet she'll call later" I say.

"You think so?" she asks and I know I'm right.

"Yeah" she yawns, "Why don't you go get some sleep?"

She nods and shifts to get herself comfortable before drifting off. I take the opportunity to text Snow and ask if Emma called.

My phone beeps; I silence it and check to see if it disturbed her. Luckily it didn't.

**Yes, she has important news, I'll tell you about it later**

_Okay, did she ask about Regina?_

**Yes, I told her things were going well. Any more injuries I should know about? :)**

_No, she seems a little better now, she had some soup earlier._

**That's good, hopefully we're over the worst**

_Yeah, how's the town going?_

**Not too bad, some more paperwork to do then I'll come home**

_Okay, I'll see you later. Love you._

**Love you too. Try not to faint again!**

* * *

I take the time while she sleeps to do the dishes and read the newspaper. My reading is disturbed by a loud whimper from the sofa. I walk over and see tears rolling down the woman's face and see that she looks flushed again. I place my hand to her forehead and think back over what I'm supposed to do. I go into the bathroom and look around for a wet flannel for her. Eventually I find one and soak it through. I place it on her forehead but she wakes with a small yelp and pushes it off. I frown confusedly. She notices through her slightly fevered eyes. "Too wet" she mumbles.

I nod and move to the kitchen sink and wring it out. You return to the couch and replace it on her head. "Better?" she nods and moves to wipe the tears and moisture off her face. I pause before asking my next question, "Bad dream?"

She frowns and nods. "Want to talk about it?"

She shakes her head. I look at the time and grab the medicine Whale gave me. She tries to sink into the couch away from it but that plan really just doesn't work. I move to give it to her but she bats my hand away causing it splash onto the couch cushion. Crap. Now I have to clean that and ideally move her so I can do so. I decide to give her the medicine first. She goes to bat my arm away but she misses. She grunts in frustration when I get the spoon to her mouth. I realise too late that I really should have sat her up when half the medicine misses her mouth completely and ends up on the pillow beneath her and she coughs as she swallows the other half. She sits up and moves forward to try and grab a wipe for her face but the motion causes her to loll forward and collapse on my shoulder.

"Dizzy?" I ask.

She nods. I realise that she won't be much help when it comes to moving. I look around the apartment deciding where to move her to. My legs are beginning to cramp from the kneeling position and my arm is beginning to ache from her weight pressing into my shoulder. Eventually I get the medicine bottle back down onto the counter.

"Regina" I say, no response, I look down and see she's asleep. I scoop her up fully into my arms so that it's more comfortable and move to put her in Henry's bed since it's both downstairs and within walking distance to the bathroom. I find a spare blanket in the airing cupboard and settle it over her before loading the bedding on the couch into the washing machine. I scrub clean the cushion and fill a glass of water. "Charming?" I hear and walk over to her handing her the glass. She sips it and places it on the bedside table. She looks down. "Everything okay?" I ask. She nods and sighs. "Emma asked about you when she called Snow" I say pleased when she smiles.

She coughs, "Can you do something for me?" she asks.

I pause wondering what this could be but when you combine sad pouty face with flueyness she looks irksomely adorable. I nod "Sure, what?"

"Can you sing or tell me a story or something so I can get to sleep?"

I smile at the request and nod gesturing for her to lie back down. I don't really know how to sing so figure I'll go for the story idea. I grab the book Henry left there and begin reading.

* * *

I return from a long day in the Mayor's office to a sight that warms my heart: Regina curled up asleep snoring softly in Henry's bed and Charming asleep in the armchair next to her with one of Henry's _Harry Potter_ books on his chest. I smile at the image of the two of them before snapping a quick photo with my phone and sending it to Emma.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: My good priorities have struck again. It turns out I prefer writing this to writing about Apocalypse Now so I give you a third chapter. This includes spoilers for 2x14 (Manhattan). I hope you like it :) _

A few minutes after the text I get a call; I'm quick to pick it up. I figure the pair of them have had a long day so why not let them sleep?

"Hey mom, thanks for the picture, it's really cute"

"Glad you got it Emma, how are things going?" I whisper.

"They still asleep?"

"Yes"

"Okay" I hear her sigh over the phone.

"Emma" I say moving out into the living room so I can speak to her properly. "Is everything okay?"

"We found Gold's son"

"Well that's good right?"

"There's more" she says before pausing.

"Okay, what's up?" I ask.

"Do you remember when I told you I lied to Henry?"

"About his father? What's that got to do with anything?" I ask confused.

"Bae is Neal" she says.

"WHAT?!" I yell before covering my mouth with my hand hoping I didn't wake them up.

"Mom" she hisses.

"Sorry, Henry's father is Gold's son?"

"What?!" I hear from behind me. I turn and see Regina. "Regina, sorry I woke you"

"Mom, what's going on?"

"I woke Regina. What are you going to do? Does Henry know?"

"Yes he knows. He's pissed at me for lying"

"Can I talk to Emma?" Regina asks quietly. She looks a little pale and sways a little as she walks over.

I lower the phone and steady her with my free hand, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy"

"Sit down and I'll give you the phone" she nods and I pass it to her before going to get her some water. I think she's probably dehydrated.

* * *

"Emma?" I ask as I pick it up. "Thank you" I say to Snow as she places the water in front of me.

My head is throbbing a little from the fall earlier and I'm a little nauseous but I'm not sure if that's the flu or the fall.

"Hey Regina, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better" I say coughing a little before reaching for the water.

"What happened to your head?" she asks.

I furrow my brow, "My head?"

"Yeah, in the photo Snow sent me you have a bandage so what happened?"

Photo? "I fell in the bathroom. Your father fainted when he say the blood"

She laughs.

"What's going on in New York Em?" I ask.

"Did you hear what I told Snow?"

I nod before remembering that she can't see me. "Yes"

"What do I do Gina?" I hear her sniff. I know she's trying not to cry. I wish I was with her.

"Don't do what I did. Let Henry spend time with Neal. Be honest with him about why you lied in the first place and hope he forgives you" I say.

"I don't think he's willing to listen"

"You have to try Emma" I rub my temple with my hand feeling a wave of pain. I try to muffle the groan.

"Gina? Honey, are you okay?"

"It's fine, just a headache. Henry will forgive you in time Em, you're his White Knight remember?"

"I hope you're right. You think I should let him see Neal?"

"Does Henry want to see him?" I feel a slight pang in my gut because this means another parent in Henry's life, another person for him to see instead of me. I take a breath reminding myself that this isn't about me, it's about Henry, and it's about what makes him happy even if it upsets you and Emma.

"He does, I'm just worried about him getting hurt"

"Me too Em"

"I need to get back upstairs and see how they're getting on"

"When are you guys coming home?" I try not to sound desperate but I miss her like crazy.

"Hopefully in the next couple of days, Gold says we're not done yet"

I frown. "What do you mean you're not done yet? I thought you just had to find his son?"

"So did I but Gold wants to spend time with his son, and Henry wants to spend time with Neal" I hear her sigh over the line.

"Okay" I say, "I miss you Gina"

"I miss you too Em. Love you"

"Love you too, I hope you feel better soon"

"Me too. Good luck with Neal and Henry"

"Thanks"

She hasn't hung up. "Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, you didn't hang up"

"I know"

I smile. "Can you tell me what New York is like?" I ask to keep her on the line.

"Okay" she says "but I need to go back inside first."

She doesn't hang up, keeping the phone on the line as she goes upstairs. "Henry? Do you want to say hi to your mom?" she asks. I hear a surprised "his mom?" which I guess comes from Neal. I assume Henry says yes because the next voice I hear is his "Hey mom"

"Hello Henry, how are you?"

"Okay. Emma lied"

"I know honey" I cough and sip at the water again.

"You okay mom?"

"Yes sweetie, it's just a cough."

"Okay"

"How's New York?"

"It's cool"

There's a silence before he says, "Mom I'm going to hand you back to Emma so I can talk to my Dad"

I feel a tear gather in my eye, "Okay honey, I love you"

"Bye Mom" he hasn't told me he loves me in a while but at least he's talking to me again.

I hear the sound of a window opening and closing again "Gina?"

"Emma?"

"Yeah honey, so honestly how are you feeling?"

I yawn, "Sleepy"

"You should get some rest babe"

"I know. I miss you though"

"Do you want me to talk to you until you fall asleep?"

I smile at how well she knows me. "Yes please"

I lie down on the couch and settle the phone down next to me and place it on speaker.

"You ready?"

"Yes, so New York?"

* * *

I walk back into the living room and see Regina asleep on the couch with the phone open next to her. I can hear Emma's voice coming through the speaker and lean down to pick up the phone switching it off speaker, "Emma, she's asleep" I say.

"I know" I can't help but smile at the pair of them. Admittedly when I first found out I was angry and assumed it was just a scheme of Regina's to get revenge but now I know that they love each other. I've seen them with each other and begrudgingly I admitted that they are a cute couple.

"How long are you two going to stay there?"

"A couple of days I think. I talked to Regina and she agrees that I should let Neal see Henry and Rumple says our deal isn't done yet."

"Be careful Emma, you know how deals with Rumple can go bad"

"I know Mom, don't worry okay?"

"I'm always going to worry Emma, I'm your mother" I smile.

"Thanks Mom. Any sign of Cora?" she asks clearly worried.

I take a glance down at the sleeping woman on the sofa, "Not yet but we know she must be around"

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Nothing to worry about. Your father took care of it but so far Cora hasn't actually surfaced."

"Okay. Just make sure she doesn't get hold of Regina"

"I will Emma. Do you want me to tell David about Neal?"

"Yes please"

"Okay, Emma, I love you. Take care"

"I will Mom. Love you too." She says before hanging up. I smile because she hasn't told me that since the curse broke.

I see Regina shiver slightly on the couch and realise that she's only in thin pyjamas so I cover her with a blanket. I smooth some hair back from her forehead remembering her doing the same to comfort me. I hope that Cora stays quiet for both the safety of the town and Regina's sake. She doesn't really need any more trouble from that woman. None of you do.

Charming walks into the living room rubbing his eyes, "How long was I asleep?" he yawns.

"I got home about half an hour ago and you were asleep then" I say.

"Oh okay", he notices that she's on the couch "She alright?"

"I think so, Emma called. I left them to talk while I got her some water. I think she might have been a little dehydrated, she was a little dizzy"

"That might have been because of her head though"

"True, we'll have to see how she is when she wakes up"

He nods, "Any trouble in town today?"

I shake my head, "Nothing noticeable, I had Blue put a shield up around the bean field to stop Cora getting to them but most of the day I spent in paperwork and meetings"

"Well I suppose that's good"

"Unless she's planning something"

"I hope not, but whatever it is we will face together" he says before hugging me reassuringly.

"I know" I say, "I need to tell you something, we should sit down"

He frowns, "Okay" and walks over to the table you have set up near the door.

"Emma found Gold's son"

"Excellent, that means they'll be home soon then" he says.

"Well there's more"

"What?"

"It turns out Gold's son is Henry's father"

"What?" he asks trying to keep his voice down.

"Henry's father is Baelfire"

"So that means Rumpelstiltskin is Henry's grandfather? But I'm his grandfather"

"Well you can have more than one" I joke hoping to lighten up the conversation.

"So his grandparents are Snow White, Prince Charming and Rumpelstiltskin and his moms are the evil queen and the saviour. It's a good thing we don't have Thanksgiving in our land. Could you imagine that dinner?"

"It would certainly be interesting" I say, trying to picture such a meal and hoping that I don't have to host it.

* * *

We leave Regina on the sofa and go to bed. You both figured there was no point in waking her up just to move her since she seemed pretty comfortable anyway. I'm still awake, that nap I took earlier means that I'm really not that tired at the moment. Snow snores lightly next to me and sleeps quite peacefully. I hear a noise outside the door and reach for the sword I keep next to the bed just in case.

I cautiously get up sword in hand and prepare to face whoever is on the other side. I open the door brandishing the blade only to bump into a bewildered and crying Regina. I lower the sword after she backs away hands in the air. I can see her eyes are puffy and slightly glazed.

"Regina?" I ask putting down the sword.

"Please don't kill me" she slurs slightly. She's swaying as well. I remember what Snow said about how she was dizzy earlier.

"I'm not going to hurt you Regina, okay?"

She gives a small nod. I walk over and lead her into the kitchen before handing her a full glass of water. "How are you feeling?"

She doesn't reply, instead sipping the water and taking deep breaths. I notice the breathing and think back over the day before realising what it means. "Regina. Are you going to be sick again?"

"I think so" she nods.

I stand up and pull her up gently with me making sure the glass stays in her hand before leading her into the bathroom. I rub her back in circles while she's sick and then pass her the water again.

"Thanks" she mumbles leaning against the wall. "You're not going to faint again are you?"

I laugh. "No. How are you feeling?"

"My ear feels weird"

"Your ear?"

"Yes, like it's all muffled. It makes me feel dizzy" she says.

"Oh Snow was worried you might be dehydrated"

"A little but I think it's still the flu"

"Well you're sounding a little better" I say because she does. Her voice is still a little hoarse but she looks a little less pale as well.

"Charming?"

"Yeah?"

She looks down before sighing. "Can you help me?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

"I'm sleepy" she says rubbing her eyes, the David Nolan part of me remembers that flu makes you feel exhausted for a few days.

"Okay, let me give you some more medicine before you go to sleep"

"Do I have to?" she says grumpily clearly just wanting to go to bed.

"Do you want to get better?" I ask, hearing myself sound mildly like a scolding parent.

She nods begrudgingly as I hold a hand out to her so I can guide her back into the kitchen.

* * *

Twenty minutes and a struggle later I get her to take the medicine. She coughs as it goes down. "Why can't they give that stuff a nice flavour?"

"I don't know Regina"

"It tastes horrible"

"I know Regina"

"They could make it apple flavoured. Or strawberry. Or raspberry. Anything but that horrible flavour they put in it"

"I know Regina" I say with a smile as she moans about it. I should get her to go back to bed. "Regina" I say, "Forget about the medicine and go back to bed"

"But it's horrible" she whines.

"I know, look, how about tomorrow I go to the store and see if I can find some different medicine?"

She smiles, "Sounds a good plan Charming" she stifles a yawn clearly trying to make herself stay awake. I think back to earlier when I first stumbled upon her remembering the tearstains on her face. I thought it might have been because of the flu but now I'm not so sure. "Why don't you want to go to sleep?"

"I do want to sleep" she says.

"Really? Why were you upset earlier?"

She looks down before mumbling, "I need Emma"

Oh, I understand now. I remember when Snow was away in the Enchanted Forest and how I couldn't sleep without her and I realise why Regina can't sleep properly. "Do you want me to read to you again?"

She nods. "Yes please"

She lets me lead her back into the living room. I pick up the book from earlier and try to find the page, "Do you remember where we got to?"

She pauses thinking it over, "I think we were at the bit in the train station"

I nod before I start reading. I glance over at the clock and see that it's 3am. Hopefully tomorrow will be a slow day for the Mayor and Sheriff's offices.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: I finished my essay *pause here for 30 second dance party of victory* so here is another chapter. I apologise for any mistakes. Hope you like this chapter :)_

I wake up and roll over to an empty space on the other side of the bed. I frown in confusion before opening my eyes, I see the door is open and Charming's sword on the floor and begin to panic. I cautiously creep out the room keeping an eye out for any obvious signs of danger. I breathe out a sigh of relief when I find Charming snoring in an armchair next to the couch. I smile and wonder when he got up. I must have been exhausted not to notice, it has been a long couple of days. I hope Emma comes back soon. I'm also worried about what Cora's next move might be.

"Hey, are you alright?" I hear a hoarse voice before he clears the sleep from his voice.

"Just thinking about Cora" yI say settling on the arm of the chair next to him.

He looks over the sleeping woman on the couch, "Are you worried she might come for Regina?"

I nod. "We still have no idea where she is or what she's planning"

He pulls me down into his lap, "I know Snow" he sighs. "What can we do though?"

I glance over at Regina and find myself worrying about her. Looking after her these past couple of days has left me feeling strangely protective over her. "We can't let Cora get to her" I say.

"Agreed" he says, "Don't worry Snow, we won't let Cora take her"

I smile, "How?"

"Well if one of us here with her all the time we can make sure she's protected. Plus we still have those wards that Mother Superior put up"

"True"

"She won't get through Snow" he says reassuring me.

"I hope not" I decide to distract myself by moving onto another topic, "So, how come you're out here?"

"I woke up because I heard Regina stumbling around, she was sick. She said she felt dizzy and that her ear was muffled. I think that she's getting a little better though." He frowns before continuing, "She was crying when I found her"

"Crying?"

"I think she has nightmares" he says.

I frown. "Oh"

"I think it's because she misses Emma. Oh also I may have promised to find some different flu medicine for her"

"She's still complaining about the medicine?" I ask with a smile.

"Yes" he yawns.

"What time did you end up getting to sleep?" I ask concerned since he needs to run the town today.

"Around half 3"

"Are you sure you'll be alright to run things in town today?"

He nods, "Yeah, I checked the mayor's schedule and it looks like a quiet day so hopefully it won't be too bad"

Your conversation is interrupted by a whimper which startles you both into action. "Regina" I say placing my hand on her forehead, it doesn't feel as warm as before, but still a little clammy. I turn to ask Charming for a cloth but he's already gone to get it. She whimpers again. "Regina" I try again hoping to pull her out of whatever's upsetting her. Charming hands me the cloth as she whimpers a lot louder. I place it on her forehead and begin running my fingers through her hair to calm her down.

"Regina" Charming says and starts shaking a little, I'm confused until I see that she's crying and that whatever this is not flu related but a nightmare. I smile a little because he looks very fatherly and I can picture how he would have been like with Emma as a child. I still feel that small pang of bitterness but it goes away when I think of my daughter and what she's like now and I know I really wouldn't trade her for anything.

"Regina" he says again, a little louder this time, I move to help him and place my hand on the other woman's arm, "Regina, come on wake up"

She suddenly cries out and slowly opens her eyes to see the two of you looking over her with matching looks of concern. I can see the tears in her eyes as blinks a few times before slowly sitting up with a small whimper. Charming goes off into the kitchen to get the water and the medicine.

"How are you feeling?" I ask moving my hand to brush away the tears that have gathered on her cheek.

"I'm fine" she says before taking the water from Charming and then glaring at the bottle of medicine. "You said you'd get new medicine" she says to Charming.

He laughs, "I'll get it later, you still have to take this one this morning until I buy some more"

She shakes her head and then groans at the motion grabbing her ear, "I'm not taking that" she grumbles while wincing.

He kneels down in front of her, "Is your ear still bothering you?" he asks.

"Yes" she grits out.

"Then you're taking the medicine" he says.

* * *

Regina insisted on taking a shower claiming that lounging in the filth of sickness for two days was long enough. Snow and I shared a look given that the woman can barely stand. Snow ended up having to help the woman into the bathroom and then standing outside the door just in case there were any problems. I take the opportunity to pick up the bedding and chuck it in the washing machine to get rid of the flu germs.

The phone rings as I return to the kitchen. "Hello"

"Oh hey Dad"

"Hi Emma" I say with a smile at the word Dad.

"How's Regina?" she asks.

"A little better but her ear is quite bunged up which is making her dizzy"

"Don't let her go to work" she says.

"I wasn't going to"

"She's very insistent Dad and if she isn't throwing up she will try and go to work"

"Snow and I were thinking we'd keep her in the apartment until we know what Cora is up to and where she is"

I hear a pause over the line, "That's a good idea but she's not going to like it so you might have to convince her"

I hear a shout of "Snow!" from the bathroom and see Snow run in there. My brow furrows as I worry about what's wrong with her. "Is everything okay?" Emma asks.

"I don't know when are you coming back?"

"Hopefully later today"

"Good, she misses you"

"I miss her too"

I pause wondering if I should tell her this, "She has nightmares Emma"

"I know, you need to sing to her or read to her, it helps. You guys are worried about her aren't you?"

"No" I say though the protest sounds weak to my own ears and I realise that I am indeed worried about my former nemesis. She laughs, "Yeah right"

"Okay fine, I might be a little worried"

"Thank you"

I frown, "What for?"

"Caring about her" I smile at my daughter knowing that looking after Regina has probably been a great idea for Snow, her and I as a family.

"Okay um Dad, I've gotta go, so I'll hopefully see you later"

"Okay Emma, take care"

I hang up the phone and wonder if I should go into the bathroom to see what's wrong but have a feeling I shouldn't intrude.

* * *

I wait outside the door as Regina showers hoping that there are no problems. I hear her shout out my name and rush in to find her collapsed on the floor outside of the shower wrapped in a towel with blood coming out of her nose. She's crying, I'm not sure if it's from the fall, exhaustion or frustration, probably all three.

I grab Emma's bathrobe from the hook on the door and kneel down next to Regina carefully helping her into it before holding some tissues up to her face. Neither of you speaks until the nosebleed stops. "What happened Regina?" I ask keeping your tone soft.

"The shower made me feel dizzy" she says sighing, "I couldn't get up" I see that she's started crying again.

"Hey, it's okay" I say hesitantly putting my arm around her unsure if she'll accept the comfort but she surprises me when she leans into me. Her hair is dripping on my sweater but I don't really care at the moment, "How's your ear?" I ask.

"Hurts" she says. I'm guessing the pressure of the shower hasn't helped matters, "Perhaps you should've waited before going into the shower"

"Congratulations" she grumbles, "You were right"

I smile, "Wow, the evil queen admits Snow White was right, there's one for the history books"

I'm glad when she smiles back, "Don't get used to it dear"

You both continue to sit in silence for a few moments, "Do you want to try standing up?" I ask.

"Not yet" she whispers. "Sorry I'm such a pain" she says.

"Hey, don't worry you're not a pain" I tell her.

She looks up at me, "Come on Snow"

"Okay you're maybe a little bit of a pain"

She gives a small laugh but I can see that she's still upset, "I know you hate having to rely on other people Regina"

"I do. I'm not good at this" she sighs.

"Not good at what?" I say surprised at how quick this has turned into a serious conversation between the two of you.

"Letting people take care of me. Archie and Emma say I need to let people in more but it's difficult"

"Well I would say that the fact that you can admit that to me of all people shows that you're getting better at it Regina. Besides it's what family does, they take care of each other"

"Family?" she asks with a small smile.

"Yes Regina, we're family"

She smiles and then shivers a little. Sitting on the cold floor is not particularly the best place for her. "Come on, let's get you out of here" I say standing and helping her up.

"Ow" she whimpers clutching her ear and clinging to me.

"Okay" I say, "I know it hurts but we've got to get out of here"

* * *

It takes me about ten minutes to walk her to back to the bedroom, I leave her to get changed and go out to see Charming standing with a worried expression on his face.

"What happened in there?" he asks.

"The shower made her ear worse and she fell getting out of it"

"She okay now?"

"I think so, we actually had a good talk in there" I say with a smile "who was on the phone?"

"Emma, she thinks they'll be coming home later today" he grins.

"Really? That's great news" I say hugging him. He hugs me back, "I know, she also said not to let Regina go into work"

I laugh, "I don't see her going back to work happening for the next couple of days, I thought Emma said they'd be staying in New York for a couple more days?"

He shrugs, "I guess she changed her mind"

"Who changed their mind?" I hear. Regina is leaning in the doorway in fresh pyjamas; she's rubbing her eyes so I know she's tired. "Emma did, she says they might be coming home later today"

"Really?" her face practically lights up with a grin.

"Yes, really" I say. We both notice her begin to gingerly step away from the doorway, "Do you want some help?" Charming asks.

She looks up and I can tell she wants to do this by herself but I', also wary of her pushing herself too hard too soon. "Regina, let him help" my tone sounds a little scolding but I can't help the school teacher tone coming out at times. She scoffs but begrudgingly lets Charming put an arm around her waist and lead her back to the couch. "Thank you" she says before reaching for the glass of water he's placed on the table.

I look at the clock, "Charming," I say to get his attention, "It's ten past nine"

He looks at me confused. "Work" I say. His face falls into an 'oh crap' expression as he begins to rush around the apartment gathering his shoes, coat and keys much to the amusement of yourself and Regina. "Don't forget my medicine" she says.

"I'll bring it by later Regina" he smiles, "Get some rest" he says squeezing her shoulder before walking over to me, "Have a good day" he grins kissing you.

"You too, I'll see you here for lunch?"

"Sure thing"

He walks out of the door and I wander over to Regina, "How are you feeling now?"

"Better lying down" she says.

"Okay, Charming's right, you should go back to sleep"

She nods but frowns, "I'll be here Regina so don't worry"

I sit by her side and watch as she fights her own exhaustion before eventually falling asleep with a disgruntled sigh. I smooth back some hair away from her forehead and tuck the blanket up over her. As I stand I hear a knock on the door and frown wondering who on earth it could be.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but hopefully you guys will like it. I apologise if there are any mistakes and I still don't own Once. I'm only planning there to be maybe 1 or 2 chapters left of this. _

I pause as I walk over to the door considering that I have no idea who is on the other side. I quickly glance over to Regina glad that the placement of the couch in your apartment means whoever it is won't be able to see her. I cautiously crack open the door and release a relieved breath that I didn't know I was holding when I see Leroy in the hallway.

"Snow" he pants, "We have a problem"

I feel that familiar pit of panic in my stomach and hope that this will just be something small. I take a calming breath knowing I need to be the controlled one here, "What is it Leroy?"

"Cora" he says and I feel a chill run down my spine.

"What about her?" I ask trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

"I saw her earlier in the cemetery"

"The cemetery? What was she doing there?"

"She'll be in my vault" I hear a voice croak out and turn to see Regina struggling to sit herself up on the couch.

"What is she doing here?!" Leroy snarls.

I hold my hand up, "Calm down Leroy, Charming and I are looking after her while Emma is out of town"

"How do you know she's not working with her mother Snow?"

"I'm not" Regina says more to me than Leroy

I look her in the eyes knowing a test of trust when I see one, she's telling the truth and I can tell she wants me to believe her especially given what happened with Archie. I nod at her, "I know Regina"

"But" Leroy begins but I cut him off, "Leroy, Regina is not in league with Cora, thank you for warning me about her whereabouts"

Luckily he senses the dismissal in my tone and leaves with a curt "Bye"

I shut the door and turn to Regina, "We need to talk"

* * *

The door shuts in my face and I smile victoriously. I stalk my way down the hallway and into the alley knowing that Snow, and surprisingly enough my daughter, were fooled by the disguise. That visit certainly proved useful, I learned that Snow and her idiot husband truly have no idea what I'm planning and found out where Regina has been hiding. I smirk to myself before using magic to transform back into my true form grateful to shed the visage of that pesky dwarf.

* * *

"What's going on with my mother Snow?" Regina cuts straight to the chase clearly wanting answers. I know why, given that Charming, Emma and I decided to keep her in the dark about the Cora issue until she was feeling better but looking at the confused and betrayed expression on her face I'm beginning to wonder if that was a good idea.

"She framed you for Archie's death" I begin.

"I know that" her tone is as icy and clipped as her leftover flu symptoms will allow.

I nod, "She's still around in town and we weren't sure what her plans were" I sigh, "We still don't"

"Do you think she's going to try and get to me?" she tries to sound indifferent but fails and in that moment all I can see is a daughter scared of her mother.

"I don't know" I answer honestly, at her frightened expression I add, "She can't get in here Regina, we had Blue put up protective wards around the apartment so she can't enter. We also put them around the bean field so that she won't be able to take them. We've been keeping an eye around town to see if she makes any more moves but until today she's been keeping rather quiet"

She nods slowly digesting this information, "Why didn't you tell me she was still around?"

"Regina"

"No" she says, "You said we're family and family discusses things like this so why wouldn't you tell me?" her voice cracks just a little at that final part and I know I'm going to have to handle this very carefully.

"Regina, we were trying to protect you"

"Protect me? By lying to me?"

"I'm sorry Regina but we wanted you to focus on getting better, we didn't want to worry you" I cautiously reach for her hand and am relieved when she doesn't shake it off, "but you're right, we should have told you"

"Yes you should have" she sniffs.

I nod unsure of what to say next. "How do you want us to deal with her?" I ask completely unsure of how far Regina wants the lot of you to go about solving the Cora issue. I know a part of her hates Cora but I also know that Cora is her mother.

"I don't know" she whispers, "I don't want her to hurt anyone else but I don't want her to get hurt either. I don't know what to do" she sounds so lost.

"It's okay to still love her" I say hoping to comfort her.

She doesn't answer, merely sniffs before asking, "What are you planning on dealing with her when you catch her?"

I find myself mildly stunned by her use of the word "when" rather than "if" and realise that the woman has not considered that Cora won't be captured; she has faith that you and Charming will beat her. "I don't know Regina, it would help if we knew what she was up to but honestly I have no idea what we will do with her"

She nods before looking at me with a serious expression, "Can you promise me something?"

I'm surprised she would ask this of me given the history you two have with promises but I guess this is another test to see if I'm sincere about family. I realise she needs this in order to feel secure and that asking me, of all people, to promise something is a massive leap of faith for her. "What do you need Regina?"

"Can you promise me you won't kill her? Just please find another way"

I look into her eyes which are swirling with emotions and understand what Emma has been telling me; that all I need to know about how Regina feels is kept in them. Currently she looks a curious mixture of afraid and hopeful. I sigh, knowing I'm about to commit to something that is going to be difficult but I know what it's like to lose a mother and I wouldn't wish that on anyone, "I promise"

She smiles and yawns, "I'm going to go back to sleep now Snow"

"Okay, do you want me to sit with you until you fall asleep?"

She pauses before mumbling "Yes please"

* * *

I wait until Regina falls asleep before carefully slipping off the sofa and dialling Charming's number.

"Hey Snow"

"Charming we have a problem"

"What is it? Is Emma in trouble? Is Regina okay?"

"I haven't heard from Emma, Regina is tired and she knows about Cora now"

"What? I thought we said we weren't going to say anything until she's better?"

"I know but Leroy came over earlier and she overheard him telling me that he spotted Cora at the cemetery"

He cuts me off, "Wait, what? Snow, Leroy has been at the bean field with Anton all morning"

i pause horrified as I realise the truth, "Oh no"

"What?"

"Think about it Charming, who do we know who can disguise themselves that efficiently?"

I hear a moment's silence over the phone line before "Cora?"

"Yes"

"What do you think she wanted?"

I shrug, "Maybe she was trying to find out how much we knew"

"But why plant a false lead?"

"It would certainly work to distract us" I pause before realising something, "Charming she knows Regina's here"

"I'm coming home, keep the door locked until I get there and let Emma know what's happening"

"Okay, I'll see you soon"

He hangs up the phone and I walk over to the couch to check that Regina is still sleeping, I hope that the wards keep Cora out, at least until you know what she is going to do. I sigh, wishing that my family life didn't always have to be quite so dramatic before dialling Emma's cell.

"Mom" her voice sounds breathless.

"Hi Emma, where are you?"

"The airport, we're just about to board the plane so you're gonna have to make this quick"

"Okay, Cora came to our door disguised as Leroy and she knows that Regina is here at the apartment"

"What? Oh god. Does Regina know?"

"She knows we've been keeping an eye out for her mother, she doesn't know it was Cora this morning yet, I'll tell her when she wakes up"

"Okay"

"Em try not to worry, your father and I will keep her safe, have a safe flight"

"Okay mom, I'll see you a little later"

I hear a click signalling that she has hung up and sit on one of your kitchen stools wondering how I'm going to both protect Regina and keep my promise to her. As I sit and think things over a realisation dawns on me as to why Cora would go to the vault and I know how to keep my promise.

* * *

I hear the door unlock and rush into David's arms and kiss him glad to see him. Yes, he only went to work a few hours ago, but right now given all the drama I'd rather be with him than apart. "Hey Snow" he smiles, "Did you tell Emma?"

I nod, "I have a plan Charming"

"What kind of plan?" his tone is serious and I hope he agrees with this.

I lead him over to the dining room and you both sit at the table. "I promised Regina we wouldn't kill Cora"

"What?" he stares at me incredulously.

"Charming, for all her wrongs, Cora is still Regina's mother, she doesn't want her to die"

"So what are we going to do with her?"

"I realised why she would be at the cemetery; her heart"

"What about it?" he's clearly confused right now.

"I thought back over what I remember of her during my childhood and I realised she doesn't have her heart so surely if we put it back then we can solve our problems"

He thinks this over before frowning, "And how exactly are you going to get her heart back into her body without her noticing?"

"I'll think of something, until then Emma is coming back later today so I was thinking we could all just have a nice family night and forget all this drama for a little bit"

He smiles, "Sounds like a good idea"

"Oh did you get Regina more flu medicine?"

"Yes" he says gesturing to the paper bag on the counter. "I wasn't going to forget that not after the fuss she made over the other stuff"

The pair of you share a laugh over the woman's insane hatred of medicine.

* * *

The new flu medicine goes over much better; apparently the new one is far superior to the old stuff. There was a brief moment of panic as Charming and I told her about Cora but that clearly got shifted to the back of her mind as soon as you told her that Emma was on a plane back to Storybrooke.

Her happiness at the return of Emma and Henry however meant that getting the woman to go back to sleep was insanely difficult as she was both excited and wanting to not still be languishing in her pyjamas when they returned. I chuckled to myself as she argued with you both and flat out refused to go to sleep instead glaring up at you from her place on the couch. Unfortunately for her, the "I don't need to sleep" argument didn't really mesh with her earache and obvious tiredness.

It took Charming two whole chapters of Harry Potter and my making her drink a cup of your sleepy-time tea to eventually get the stubborn woman to give into her exhaustion. When she finally closed her eyes Charming and I shared a grin and a quick high five at your victory.

He runs his hands over his face, "I'll be glad when Emma gets back"

"I miss her too"

"That and she can deal with the paperwork. I had no idea Sheriffing involved so much paper. I thought it was all action"

"I know, I had no idea how much work Regina had to do as mayor as well. It makes me glad I'm normally a school teacher, I don't think I could handle being mayor or sheriff on a full time basis"

He nods, "Same, looking after animals at the shelter was a lot easier and a lot more fun. Plus I'd much rather be helping with the beans"

"Do you think Emma will want to go back?" I ask since this has been worrying me.

He shrugs and frowns, "I'm not sure; I think she'll go where Regina and Henry go but I don't think Regina would want to return to that land"

"I wouldn't if I were her" I mumble.

"Really?" he asks.

"Think about it Charming, she wasn't exactly happy in that land, in this one she has a family and love in Emma and Henry, and I don't think she'll leave that behind"

He nods, "You're right, which land would you rather go to?"

"I don't know, I know that the kingdom would need us to help rebuild but I'd rather just stay where my family is"

"I guess it's another problem we'll have to deal with later" he sighs.

"They do seem to keep piling up" I agree.

"Yeah, look let's just do what you said and forget about all that stuff until tomorrow, let's watch a movie until Emma gets home"

"I'd like that, how are we going to watch a movie if Regina's on the couch?"

"Snow, I think she's pretty much out, I don't think she'd notice if we put Die Hard on right now"

I laugh, "We're not watching Die Hard"

_AN 2: Next chapter Emma and Henry will be back, it's probably going to be insanely fluffy. _


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Okay I'm calling this the final chapter because I'm quite happy with how this finished. Somebody (can't remember their name, sorry!) complained about the second person thing so I've changed this story to be in 1st person POV, hope that's better. This end bit is quite fluffy. I own neither Once nor the song that is featured in this part. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like :)_

After annoyingly losing four straight rounds of Rock Paper Scissors we did end up watching Die Hard. "How can you not like this movie Snow?"

"I just don't, it just seems like pointless action"

"It's John McClane fighting the forces of evil!"

I laugh and shift awkwardly since both Charming and I are squashed into one armchair watching a Christmas party gone horribly wrong.

"It still seems very strange"

He laughs and presses a kiss to my forehead, "It's got a nice romantic story as well with John and his wife"

I raise a brow at him, "Yeah but I'd rather watch something funny than all this violence, I mean seriously, another gun battle?"

"That's the point Snow, he's basically unkillable!" he grins whilst I poke him, "Can I at least pick the next movie?"

"Sure, as long as it's not too sappy"

"My movies are not sappy!" I protest.

"Really Snow? Titanic, Moulin Rouge, Romeo and Juliet"

He stops there clearly trying to think of more movies so I reach up and place my hand over his mouth, "Fine, fine, so some of my movies are a little sappy, okay how about a funny one like 500 Days of Summer?"

He frowns in confusion, "I don't know that one"

I smile, shaking my head, since it is one of the best rom-coms ever. "Then we're definitely watching it"

"Okay" he moves to stand stretching out his legs as he does.

"Where are you going?"

"Figured I'd make some more movie mix, we're nearly out" he shrugs holding out the now empty bowl.

"Use more M&Ms this time!"

* * *

I stir and wake up glad to feel that the muffled feeling has finally gone from my ear, I reach up and run my hands through my hair hoping to sort it out. I stifle a yawn and quickly look around to see Snow and Charming curled up asleep in the armchair whilst 500 Days of Summer plays in the background. I do something I would never have done a few months ago and smile. I feel strangely comfortable here now; I should thank Emma really for making them look after me. Emma. She and Henry are finally coming home later and I can't wait. I know Henry is annoyed at Emma but we can get through it, I know my mother is still lurking through town and probably up to no good but that can wait because my family is coming home.

I gingerly swing my legs over the edge of the couch and steady myself as I stand up actually trying my best not to disturb the two on the armchair. I find myself smiling because they took good care of me, they actually made me feel like family and just because I was on the couch they've both squeezed into one chair which can't be comfortable. It's strange to me how a few months ago my stomach churned at the mere thought of Snow and Charming as being a part of my family but after the past few days that feeling has disappeared from gut. It's an odd feeling for me, to feel grateful to Snow and Charming, to feel like I am actually family with them.

I take a glance in the mirror and can see the effects of lying around with the flu for the past few days. Ugh. I really need a shower and clean clothes, if I'm honest with myself I am still quite tired and I know Emma won't care if I don't look my best but I'd still like to. I run through the list of things I need to do and figure brushing my teeth is the best place to start. I shudder as I think of all the flu germs that have built up knowing the second move is definitely a shower.

* * *

I wake up to the smell of soup wafting from the kitchen, a very familiar smell from my childhood. I disentangle myself from Charming and follow the path of the smell taking note of the now neatly folded stack of blankets on the couch. I wander into the kitchen to see Regina standing over a saucepan clearly freshly showered wearing a pair of Emma's sweats and a t-shirt. I do a double take, aside from the pyjamas she was wearing while sick, I can't remember ever seeing her look so casual. Even when she wasn't at work she still typically went around town dressed in her finest mayoral clothes. I take note of the fact that she's foolishly wearing a short sleeved t-shirt when ideally she should still be wrapped up warm even if she does feel better so as to avoid getting sick again.

I step out and leave her to her cooking so I can pop into Emma's room and grab one of her hoodies for her to wear. I think she'll much rather wear one of Emma's than borrow one of my sweaters. I wrinkle my nose at the state of Emma's bedroom, would it have killed her to tidy this up before she left? I gather up some of the dirty clothes and pile them into the hamper; I pull a tank top off the top of her drawers and pause upon looking at her photos on the top. When she first moved in she had no personal photos at all, hell everything she had could fit into five boxes, now I stand and look over the three framed photos on the drawer top. The first is one of Henry which I recognise as his school photo from this year, the second is clearly one of those which she has taken herself and is of her and Regina scrunched up close together sitting at the bottom of the slide in the park both laughing, the third is one I know having been the one to take it, it is one of those typical family shots of her Regina and Henry all sat together on one sofa smiling for the camera.

I snap myself out of my thoughts and realise I want to get a photo of all five of us together, it's just a matter of getting everyone together for it, Emma after all, takes a lot of pestering to take a photo, I have one of the pair of us in the living room and it took me days to convince her to take one with me. I sigh, smiling at the memory before gathering up the jumper for Regina and the hamper so Emma will at least have some clean clothes when she arrives back.

* * *

I return to the kitchen after depositing the large stack of Emma's clothes into the washing machine and see Regina dishing out two bowls of soup. "I made chicken soup" she says before gesturing for you to take a bowl.

"Thank you" I sniff the bowl, the soup smells really good, "Here" I say holding out the jumper to her.

She gives me a confused look.

"You need to keep warm Regina and that t-shirt isn't going to do it and I figured you'd rather borrow one of Emma's jumpers than one of mine"

She nods and offers me a small smile before shrugging the jumper on and sitting down to her soup.

"Is Charming still asleep?" I ask.

She nods again, "Do you want me to save him some of the soup?"

"Yes please, don't worry I'll sort it later"

"It's no trouble Snow"

"Don't be silly Regina, you cooked so I'll clean up. Is this the recipe you used back in my father's castle?" I'm curious because it certainly tastes the same.

She nods, "Yes, I hope you don't mind that I made it but I was hungry" she blushes clearly thinking she's overstepped a boundary by cooking in my kitchen.

"Relax Regina" I say grabbing her hand across the table, "It's fine plus this soup is really good "

She smiles, "Glad you still like it"

My phone suddenly beeps with a text **Hey Mom, we just landed, and I'll see you in about an hour**

_That's great sweetheart, I love you, see you soon_

"Hey Regina, Emma will be back here in about an hour"

She beams at you and looks at the clock with an excited wistful expression. "What shall we do until then?"

"Well you need to take it easy so you can go back to the living room and pick out a movie and I'll clean up this stuff"

She nods before wandering back out to the living room. As she leaves Charming walks in rubbing his face. "Is that soup?"

I nod and serve him up a bowl before pouring the excess into some Tupperware and placing it into the fridge. "Regina made it, it's really good"

"Hm. Yeah, is she better now then?"

"She certainly seems to be, Emma will be back in an hour as well"

"Great" he smiles.

"Did you know she had left all of her dirty clothes scattered around her floor?"

"I thought she cleaned all that up?" he asks in reply.

"No, left it all" I sigh as he laughs, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just you're being very Mommish"

I laugh as I realise he's right. "I guess, I told Regina she could pick the next movie"

"Do you think we'll have anything she'll want to watch?"

"As long as it's not Die Hard"

"Or a rom-com"

* * *

It turns out to be Monsters Inc. which I hadn't even realised I still had. Charming and I both gave her a confused look until she huffed defensively and said it was because of Henry but neither of you bought that excuse. Instead you simply held your hands up in defeat and settled back onto the armchair from earlier.

"You can sit on the sofa" she says noticing you both squash into the tiny chair.

"That's alright Regina, we'll stay over here, it's a snuggle chair" Charming says which causes a look of mock disgust to scrunch up Regina's face.

"Gross" she mumbles.

I laugh and kiss him before cuddling into his side and settling in for Pixar. Ten minutes later and your both glad you decided on the armchair since Regina has slumped very ungracefully asleep across the couch.

Charming moves from above me and covers the woman in a blanket before lifting me up so he can sit on the chair and making me sit balanced in his lap before kissing me and turning his attention back to the monsters on the screen.

"You're loving this film aren't you?" I laugh.

"It's quite good" he admits, "now shush I want to see what happens next"

* * *

About halfway through the film a loud bundle of energy rushes into the apartment excitedly yelling "Mom! Grandma! Grandpa!" before launching himself onto the armchair and waking his brunette mother who groans and coughs before saying "Henry?"

"Hi Mom" he says hugging her as she sits up and moves to let him sit next to her, I notice her smile grow and some happy tears escape from her eyes as Henry hugs her. Emma comes stumbling in next laden down with the luggage, "Thanks for your help kid" she pants before dropping it all onto the ground and accepting the hugs Charming and I offer her.

"I'll go take this stuff upstairs for you" Charming says picking up the bags.

I see that Emma is barely listening and is instead staring at Regina and Henry with a happy smile, "I'll go put on a pot of tea" I say just to give them some space.

* * *

Emma walks over to Regina and gives her a gentle kiss on the mouth before wiping away her tears with her thumb, "Hey babe"

"Hi Emma" she says leaning into her touch with Henry still in her arms.

"You got room for one more?"

"Always" she smiles before lifting up her blanket and letting Emma settle on her other side.

I watch with a small smile as the three of the snuggle together under that one blanket, Emma running her hands through Regina's hair and asking her if she feels better, and Henry rambling on about New York before they all turn to the TV screen and watch Monsters Inc. with matching smiles on their faces.

I hear a small click from behind me and see Charming with a camera in his hand; he smiles at me and wraps his arm around my shoulder before showing me the picture on the screen. The little photo on it causes broad happy smile to spread across my face.

"Should we go back in there?" he asks.

I shake my head, "Let's give them a few more minutes, I'm supposed to be out here making tea anyway"

* * *

We walk back in to hear Emma softly singing to Regina as she rests sleeping on her shoulder with Henry also asleep on her side.

_"One night to be confused,_

_One night to speed up truth_

_We had a promise paid_

_Four hands and then away_

_Both under influence_

_We had divine sense_

_To know what to say_

_Mind is a razorblade_

_To call for hands of above_

_To lean on_

_Wouldn't be good enough_

_For me, no"_

Charming and I stare on transfixed by her voice as she sings, it's so beautiful and clearly as the desired effect as both Henry and Regina sleep peacefully as she continues on with the song.

_"One night of magic rush_

_The start a simple touch_

_One night to push and scream_

_And then relief_

_Ten days of perfect tunes_

_The colours red and blue_

_We had a promise made _

_We were in love"_

At that she looks down at Regina and smiles happily to herself dropping a quick kiss to the other woman's temple before continuing.

_"To call for hands of above_

_To lean on_

_Wouldn't be good enough_

_For me, no_

_To call for hands of above_

_To lean on_

_Wouldn't be good enough_

_And you, you knew the hand of the devil_

_And you, kept us awake with wolves teeth_

_Sharing different heartbeats_

_In one night_

_To call for hands of above_

_To lean on_

_Wouldn't be good enough_

_For me, no_

_To call for hands of above_

_To lean on_

_Wouldn't be good enough" _

She notices us watching as she finishes and waves us in with a serene smile on her face as she continues to look at Regina and Henry's sleeping faces.

I hand her a cup of tea before settling with Charming on the armchair again. "How was New York?" he asks moving his arms to let me settle in as comfortable as possible.

She takes a sip of her tea before settling on "Eventful"

"What's going on with Neal now?"

"Rumple wants him to come back to Storybrooke but I'm not sure if he'll stay permanently. He decided to come here for a couple of weeks to see Henry but long-term I don't know" she says.

"Well I'm sure you'll all sort it out" he says offering her a comforting smile.

"Thanks, I think I just want to forget about it for tonight. How was looking after Regina?"

"Not as bad as I expected" Charming says.

"Really?" she looks at you both clearly not believing him.

I nod, "She's a funny patient, stubborn but we had some good talks"

"Hm" she looks down at Regina, "Good talks huh? I guess the flu was a good thing then"

"How do you figure?" Charming asks.

"Please, you guys cannot tell me you don't care about her just a little bit given that you kept fussing over her while she was sick, plus aside from the stitches you looked after her really well"

"Well she is family" Charming says and I nod in agreement.

She smiles at both of you, "Thank you, I love you guys" and that, those six words made the entirety of the past few days completely worth it. I smile back at her and settle in for a night of movies with my family, it's nice to forget all of the stress of the past few days and the stress that is bound to come in the coming few days and just have tonight. I turn and look at my family, I never imagined it would once again contain the evil queen but I'm learning that she is just Regina now, then there's Emma and Henry who are finally back, finally I turn to my husband to see that he too has begun to fall asleep. I close my eyes and join the rest of my family in a peaceful slumber.

_AN 2: The song is Heartbeats by Jose Gonzalez, if you don't know it you should check it out. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story and followed, favourited and reviewed it. You guys are awesome. Hope you liked it :)_


End file.
